Oboro Shirakumo
|romaji= Shirakumo Oboro |alias= |birthday= |age= 17 (Flashback) |gender= Male |hair= |eye= |height= |weight= |quirk= Cloud |status= Deceased |family= |occupation= |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 216 (Flashback) Chapter 217 (Mentioned) Chapter 59 (Illegals) (Full appearance) |image gallery=Yes }} |Shirakumo Oboro}}, also known as was a student in Class 2-A at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He was in the same class as Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada. Appearance Oboro was a man of average stature with light, wavy hair what was swept back to flow upwards above his head, two shorter, ear-length tufts left hanging downwards to frame his face. He usually wore an expression of excitement, possessing a large, teeth-bearing grin and semicircular, inward-tilting eyes that were often squeezed shut. At U.A., he wore the standard male uniform: a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie, as well as a small rectangular bandage over his nose. Oboro's hero costume consisted of a closed martial arts Gi, secured by a black knot-tied obi over his waist, boots, and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a black undershirt and a aviator jacket, and, on his head, an aviator hat with large mufflers and an opening that allowed his hair to protrude from the top. He also had goggles, and on his back he carried a sheath to store his quarterstaff. His suit was complemented by a gourd tied to his belt. Gallery Shirakumo Hero Costume.png|Oboro's hero costume. Personality Oboro was a boy with a jovial and casual personality, very prone to making jokes and witty comments with innuendos. His energetic and goofy persona was similar to that of his classmate Hizashi Yamada, although Oboro never quite reached his excitement level. Due his extravagant behavior, he wasn't big on following protocol and had little to no sense of shame, as evidenced when he came into class through a window and changed his clothes in front of everyone, regardless of whether this might bother other people. He didn't give much importance to his criticisms or reprimands. Despite this, Oboro was the type to go the extra mile when someone needed help. Abilities Quirk |Kuraudo}}: Oboro has the ability to generate clouds. He is capable of moving through the air by creating clouds and riding on them. Super Moves * で目隠し|Kura udo de mekakushi}}: Oboro creates a small cloud in front of the opponent temporally blocking their vision. While the opponent is distracted he creates larger clouds around himself to hide within. Equipment *'Quarterstaff': When he wears his hero costume, Oboro fights using a quarterstaff, which he handle with great skill. *'Gourd': Oboro carries with him a gourd that is actually a device that works as a speaker. Battles & Events Trivia *Oboro's favorite food is sushi. *Oboro’s first name is composed of the kanji for , and his last name contains and . *His hero costume and his Cloud Quirk reference , the main character of the classic Chinese novel, . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:Illegals Characters Category:Deceased Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Team Purple Revolution Members